


The Ways She Loved Him

by Tavaselda



Category: Naruto
Genre: Drabble, F/M, short musings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 14:55:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15821193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tavaselda/pseuds/Tavaselda
Summary: She knew in how he touched her, knew in how he never held back, that her feelings for him were returned.





	The Ways She Loved Him

**Author's Note:**

> Extremely short drabble I wrote for a tumblr prompt. I’ll definitely be writing longer things for this couple, I just am bound to my phone for now.

Every time they sparred, every time, Madara would easily overwhelm her. Ninjutsu, she was nearly on par with him, nearly. The problem was taijutsu. 

Mitsuko was a skilled kunoichi, one of the best to come from her clan along with Mito, but Madara was still infinitely stronger, faster, and he could see all her moves coming. If he hadn’t learned her fighting style by now, it was because he watched her with Sharingan eyes. 

He never held back, and she loved him for it. Loved it because it always lead to him taking such good care of her later on. She loved it because it meant that he took her seriously, that he respected her enough to use the extents of his power. But really, it was mostly for the aftercare. 

The way he helped her to the bath, cleaned her wounds, and the dirt from her long hair. The way he held her close to him at night, gently kissing every bruise he’d left on her. She loved him for all that he was, and all that he did for her, though she’d likely never say as much out loud, and she knew he wouldn’t, either. 

She knew the feeling was mutual in every action, every gentle touch and press of his lips to her marred skin, every look he gave her as he made her his over and over. Mitsuko knew how he felt in the way their hearts seemed to beat in sync as they lay together in bed, naked and flush against each other, when the only sounds were their heavy breaths and soft moans. 

Mitsuko knew.


End file.
